


A Wand-Waver?

by Swalublue



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Relationships: One-sides Tootie/Timmy Turner
Kudos: 2





	A Wand-Waver?

Prologue

Never trust a genie.

That was something Tootie Flannery learned the hard way. She made a deal and paid the price. No longer was she the miserable ten year old under the incarnation of evil. She was a 'wand-waver' whatever species that was. That stupid genie named Norml appaered from a lava lamp. And after scaring off her sister to prevent him from breaking the lamp or worse. Only to find out he lied to her genies has almost rule-free wishes, and he cheated to break the contract. "So now that Vicky's gone what are the rules?" Tootie asked the genie who looked at her puzzled. "You know things that I can't wish for or have to wish for. Since I have only three wishes." Norm thought for a moment as he put his fingers towards his head, and smiled.

"There's only one. You have to wish me free at full power upon termination of our contract."

"That's oddly specific." Tootie mentioned but shrugged her shoulders. "Well I wish that upon the termination of our contract or when I get all three wishes. You are set free from your lamp at full power."

"Perfect." Norm said, smiling. And it was at that moment she should've noticed something was wrong. But just shrugged her shoulders. That gave her two wishes instead of the three which made her mad, but shrugged. "So what exactly do you want to wish for? A giant sandwich? Money? Love? Parental affection? I have no rules unlike these wand-wavers."

"What's a wander-waver?" She asked innocently.

"You know wands, wings, grants infinite wishes super strict on what can be granted. Which makes it a miracle they could grant any wishes." He said, "Well if not that what exactly do you want kid? You know the faster we grant you thoses wishes the faster I can get free from my lamp."

"Well I don't know what I want." She told him flatley, "I'm just trying to get the boy I like to love me." Norm smiled for a moment with a glimmer.

"Hmmm well I could-" He was about to say only for a knock on the door.

"Hey twerpet who are you talking to?" Vicky yelled from the other end of the door. "You better not have anyone in there. Don't forget you have to do my homework." She yelled.

"Coming Vicky." Tootie said, "I'll be back." With that she left the room and walked out of the house. And with that a smile appeared on his face. So he gonged! And followed the girl around her house as Vicky forced her to do homework, and then a butload of chores around the house. 'Hmmm where the heck is the girl's pair of wand-wavers?' Norm wondered, but only shrugged her shoulder, and eventually after she returned from her toruter session. And for the next few days he followed her around learning about her. One thing that quickly became apparent was her massive crush on Timmy Turner. With a whole shrine dedicated to him, and a smile so one day he approached her.

"So kid I've been watching over you, and I realized something." She looked at him puzzled. They were in her bedroom and she was dusting off her shrine. "I noticed you like that Turner kid. Huh." This got Tootie to raise an eyebrow.

"Ya he's cute." She said with hearts in her eyes. "And my hero. Why do you know him?" His evil plan had become obvious at that very point.

"Let's just say he's one of my old masters, and things didn't go too well." She looked intrigued at this. "I know something that he likes that will help you score a date with him." This caught her attention, "See Turner likes wand-wavers, in fact he's got a family of them. If you wish yourself to be one of course you could poof over and grant him some wishes. Make him happy, and he'll find you attractive. Kiss you, and you can marry him and happily ever after. Of course."  
"Really?" She asked with sparkle in her eyes. "You mean I could acutely have a chance with him." He nodded his head. "Fine. I wish I was Timmy's wand-waver!" She shouted, and he smirked.

"You sure?" Norm asked.

"Positive." Tootie confirmed.

"Fine, but once I do this have a fun time with the loser. I hope the dome head has a fit." Gong! Just like that Tootie had been transformed from a human child to a small fairy no taller than Poof. But unlike the round soccer ball, it actually had a body. With a wand, wings, a full set of crowns to boot.

"No what do I do?"

"Who cares! I'm free to do what you want, but you might want to move before you get a lecture from Jar-Head." Norm smiled at that. "Thanks to you I'm free and at full-powers. Now it's time for my revenge!" With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared.


End file.
